This project applies expert system techniques to the development of a treatment advisor for Diabetes Melitus and is designed primarily for the general practitioner's use. The Expert System will provide the physician with a better understanding of the treatment problems in diabetes and offer a flexible approach to meeting individual patients' treatment needs. It represents a collaborative effort with CHHD/LTPB and a visiting diabetes expert, and is predicated upon extending an existing software package, 'SUGAR-1' developed under CHHD/LTPB auspices.